24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman6/Day 1 Stunt Men
DAY ONE STUNTMEN *Jason Gray is a stuntman associated with the first season Continuing Acer4666's quest to figure out who played Ira Gaines' various unnamed goons: Jeep Driver This man is played by one of the same bearded stuntmen who played one of Andre Drazen's mercs but that's all that I know for now. Shack Guard #1 At Gaines' Mojave Desert summer house, a couple of hard hitting goons stood guard outside the front door. Their main duties seemed to be establishing the baddies' place in episode 2 and 3, and also giving Bridgit's arse a quick stare as she walked in. Shack Guard #2 The second shack guard took a more secondary role in the job of being menacing and pervy. Lurking in the shadows, the one feature we can tell seems to be the traditional trademark baddy goatee. Dunlop Sniper Believed at CTU to be Alexis Drazen but it's clearly not actor Misha Collins playing him here and this is getting too ambiguous. Punk in Gaines' crew This guy looked like he was on the verge of always monkeying around. Some good he did the crew... Dreadlocks Dreadlocks had the dubious of pleasure of being one of Gaines' "field agents" as well as a common or garden compound guard! First employed to sit in a car filming Jack Bauer (come on, it's something we all fancy doing), he followed him around in episodes 6 and 7. After the sun rose, he attached a lens hood to his camcorder, so something of a cinematographer for Gaines' viewing pleasures. Then after that, he came back to the compound to load up vans with Grey Jacket. His last job was to sit in a van and glare menacingly at Rick next to his AKM. Possibly played by Larnell Stovall but I won't bet money on it... Dreadlocks' Chauffeur This bloke drove round our young filmmaker of the year, making sure he got all the right angles of Jack throwing away his phone or Nina Myers' ripped tights. He pulled out some sweet driving skills at the end of episode 7 when he turned on a sixpence to screech after Jack leaving the oil rigs. Baldy Baldy was Charles McLemore's mate, who had the job of untying Kevin Carroll and putting a bag on Teri's head while Charles stood around smiling like a loon. I think he was the brains of that particular two-some. Later he actually finished his job and came to the compound to drag Teri to Gaines, as opposed to Charles who probably stopped off for a burger. Gaines' Second in Command This bloke was undoubtedly king of the compound guards. He firstly appeared in Gaines' safehouse, pointing a gun at Bridgit's head at the snap of Gaines' twitchy fingers. Then later when Gaines went to get the ID, he naturally wanted to tag along but was rather rudely asked not to come. He later popped up in episode 6, wielding an MP5 and looking threatening in the background. He was tasked with taking Kim back to Rick after she had spoken with her dad, and then popping back to keep Gaines company. Then in episode 8 he drags Teri into the lair and sticks around, until Gaines' plan goes tits up and he shouts at his second in command to GET OUT! Hurt, the poor guy is relegated to wandering around near Teri & Kim's barn in episode 9, now with a newly acquired M16. He manages to claw back a little authority in episode 11 when he oversees the complex operation of opening the gate for Andre Drazen's car, but by the start of episode 12 is back near the barn (in a eerily familiar establishing shot). He then rushes back to the gate for Jack's arrival (switching back to an MP5), then back to Gaines' building to oversee the loading of the trucks, then wanders back to the gate only towander casually towards the firing on Jack's escaping van. Then in episode 13 he arrives conveniently after his colleagues have been killed and wanders around just off screen. Gaines tells him to come up behind Jack with a load of other guys, and I secretly believe this guy's name is Peterson. Plaid Sleeveless Jacket This fellow was seen back in episode 6, wandering the perimeter with an M16. Later he stood guard near Gaines' building and watched as Teri was dragged past kicking and screaming. He briefly had a stint of walking past the camera in front of Teri and Kim's barn, before loading up some boxes into the van. He gave Rick a hell of a glare when walking past. Black Sleeveless Vest Black sleeveless, the evil counterpart to Plaid Sleeveless, always lurked whenever Plaid was around. He was near him in episode 6, wielding a shotgun, then almost spotted Kim and Rick at the end of episode 7 (while Plaid stood nearby). He then opened the gate for Andre Drazen, with a Norinco Rifle on his back, and in episode 12 loaded up a box with Mr.Plaid, his nemesis. Later he preferred to sort out wires with 70s hair guard (see below), and he all but disappeared until episode 14 when it was revealed he was one of the lucky survivors of the compound. He decided to then arm himself with an MP5, but was blown to smithereens shortly after acquiring it. Non descript Asian Guard A stalwart of the Gaines Compound guards, this man first appeared in episode 7, when he took over Charles McLemore's job of hauling Teri Bauer towards Gaines. He initially has an M16, but ditches it in favour of a Norinco rifle when opening the gate for Andre Drazen. He then is instrumental in the box-loading operation, but turns up fashionably late to the van shootout. Gaines then sends him off in Peterson's group. Big Bald Bugger This large gentleman first appeared in order to hump the massive boxes around into the vans for Gaines. After threatening Rick with his massive physical presence, his next job was to make himself scarce until rescued by the saintly Kevin Carroll. After donning a cool pair of shades and getting himself a shotgun, the man was then blown up. It is also my belief that it was him complaining about lunch being cancelled in the background when Rick stole the van, so it really wasn't his day. Big Bugger with Hair This poor guy was made to stand at the gate of the compound and open the gate for Kevin when he drove in. Not a very glamorous job, but he did get to shoot at Jack's van a bit when Jack was escaping. He then turned up late to the gunfight, and I think without a gun, so he sneakily took a micro uzi off a dead guy and went to join Peterson's group. Possibly played by Mark Riccardi. Lookout Jack almost got spotted by this leather-jacketed dude. He was holding a micro uzi like it was a fisher price toy, and could have no doubt smoked Bauer if he left his cunning hiding place of...just round the corner. I haven't reseen this episode in quite some time but the posture appears to be that of J.J. Perry. Grey Jacket Grey Jacket initially loaded stuff up with Skinhead, but then decided to help Dreadlocks with his stuff afterwards. 70s Hair Guard This man walked straight out of 1970 and into Gaines' assassination plot. He seemed to concern himself with sorting out wires in the back of a van. However, after escaping from the compound, he then drove one of the big red vans towards the meeting place with Kevin Carroll. On the way, it seems he stopped off for a haircut, and to untuck his shirt from his trousers. He then carried an MP5 into the shack before being blown up by Alexis. Skinhead This bloke just gave Rick a dirty look when loading up, and resumed his duties. He seemed to have borrowed his jacket from Pollock. Long Hair Plaid Shirt He arrives at the gunfight with an MP5, and narrowly avoids getting blown to kingdom come. He is later sent off with Peterson's group. Dead blokey #2 Similar situation, came with a micro uzi, hid near Kevin, went the journey. He spent most of episode 13 smoking at the legs. Possibly played by Tony Donno (This would make sense giving his heavy nature and having been killed numerous times prior to Day 4). Weirdy Beardy and Pale Blue top These two were briefly seen through Teri's window, carrying a Norinco and a Micro uzi, but didn't stay long. The guy with the pale blue top is my best contender for Jenson. Blue & White Checked This man was quickly seen opening the gate for Andre with a Norinco, but then never again. spooky... Gate Guard Now this man was seen in the distance with Gaines' second in command as Kevin and Jack entered the compound. He also later shot at Jack's van while he tried to escape. Now I think that he actually was the Blue & White Checked guard from the previous episode, and just borrowed the jacket of 'Long Hair Plaid Shirt' for a while. But we will never know... Short Sleeved Brown Top He stood at the entrance to Gaines' building with an MP5 as Teri was being led in. Big Bandana Man Stood in the background of episodes 6 & 7 with a shotgun and a very bright blue top. Pollock There in a flash, then gone without trace... Maxton Maxton was seen in a glimpse by Teri and Kim, then gone. Police officer trying to arrest Bauer Officer informing Palmer's aides about one of his supporter's deaths Women's prison guard Category:Blog posts